


Come on in!

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, Comedy, Dolls, Funny, Haunted Houses, Humor, Other, Sam Winchester Has a Fear of Clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: Y/N finally gets a visit from their childhood friends, Sam and Dean. Too bad the two of them don’t like Y/N’s house very much.





	Come on in!

You smiled, as you opened the door to your house. Finally, you got to see Sam and Dean again for the first time since you were kids. “Hey guys!” You and Sam immediately went in for a hug, and even though you knew Dean wasn't a hugger, he got one too. “Come on in!”

Dean smirked and playfully wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “Y'know, you should be more careful when inviting in hunters you haven't seen in years. You never know what could happen.” You laughed. The two of you were always trying to freak eachother out, but this time, you were certain that if anyone was going to be freaked out during this visit, it wouldn’t be you. Especially if it turned out like the last time you had someone over... As satisfying as freaking out Dean would be, you really hoped it wouldn't turn out like the last time…

“Oh, I'm not too worried about that. Any self-respecting creature of the night wouldn't visit here.” Too bad not all of them are self-respecting. 

“Why's that? Think you could beat us if we were evil?” Dean said.

“Of course!” You separated from Dean, and walked in front of them both. You turned around to face them, walking backwards towards one of the guest bedrooms. “I could beat you both in a heartbeat. I've done it before.”

They both laughed. “Yeah, when we were kids.” Sam walked right in front of you, comparing your height difference. “I think I'm a little bigger than you now.”

“Maybe so, but you're in my territory. I know this house like the back of my hand.” You put your hands on your hips, smirking at him victoriously.

Dean looked around. “How did you afford this place anyway? It's huge. And creepy.”

You just shrugged. “It was an impulse buy.”

“Impulse buying a suspicious mansion. Great idea.” Dean clapped sarcastically.

“Shut up. I happen to love this house! Now,” You turned around to face the bedroom door, pulling it open. “who wants to stay in this room?” You walked in, the two of them behind you.

“Is this one of the only options? Cause I'm not sleeping in a bed with that thing.” Dean pointed to the cracked, porcelain doll on the bed. “Hope ya have fun in here, Sam!” He slapped his brother on the back.

“I'm not sleeping with that thing either!”

“What are ya, wimps?” You laughed, walking out of the room. “Don’t worry, I've got plenty of spare rooms, neither of you have to sleep in there.” 

“Just cause we don't wanna sleep in the same bed as a creepy doll, doesn't mean we're wimps.” Dean crossed his arms, following you to the other bedrooms.

“Suuuure. It's not like you can't just pick her up, and move her out of the bed, or anything. That’d be ridiculous!” 

“You're crazy if you think either of us are touching that thing.” Sam said.

You rolled your eyes, and opened the door to the next room. You grimaced when you looked at the bed. “You probably don't want this one either.”

The brothers looked into the room. “How many of those things do you have?!” Dean dramatically threw his hands in the air.

“Hey, Dean… Isn't that the same one as before?” Sam swallowed nervously.

“Psshhh. Whaaaaat? Nooooo.” You laughed nervously, slowly closing the door.

“Y/N. Did you seriously buy a haunted mansion?” Dean deadpanned, and the both of them sighed heavily.

“Shhh. It's fiiine. Me and the ghouls? We cool.” They just stared at you with annoyed faces. You cleared your throat. “Anyway, we can figure out sleeping arrangements later. For now, let's eat!”

“I think I'd rather just go out to eat somewhere in town. And also sleep there.” Dean said.

“You see the problem with that, is that the locals have nothing productive to do, so they probably saw you come in. Meaning, there's no way they'll talk to you, let alone serve you.”

“... Then how do you buy stuff?” Sam looked around the house suspiciously, eyeing the old furniture.

“Butters takes care of all that stuff. Including food, and cleaning. He's a great guy.”

“He a ghost?” Dean asked.

“Naaah, I'm sure there’s another reason I've literally never seen him since I've moved in. Oh, I do hear him, though!”

“So, he's a ghost.”

“Possibly, verdict's still out on that one. Oh, but he might wake you up at 1:36 in the morning. If you’re not used to it”

“... Used to what, exactly?” Sam seemed almost scared to ask.

“His vacuuming on Wednesdays. Oh, and his tormented wails of pain on every other night. But don't worry, the wails only last for a minute. The vacuuming on the other hand…”

“How can you live here?!” Dean shook your shoulders, and looked you in the eyes.

“Hey, screaming and vacuuming are small sacrifices you just have to make when you live with your butler.” You crossed your arms defensively.

“Please tell me this is all a joke.” Sam said desperately.

“Nope.” You led them into the kitchen, where a full course meal was waiting. “Think I can cook like this?”

“Oh my god, you really live in a haunted house.” Sam dragged his hands across his face.

“Why am I not surprised?” Dean shook his head with a sigh.

“Say what you will, but I love it here.” You sat down at the table, forcing the brothers into the seats next to you. “Thank you for the meal, Butters!” You dug in, but the other two were hesitant.

“Is this okay to eat?” Sam asked.

“I dunno, but I'm really hungry. And he made pie.” Sam gave Dean a look, but it was too late. He was already eating. Sam wanted to say something, but he gave up. He resigned to eating the ghost meal with a disappointed sigh.

After awhile of eating, with occasional conversation to avoid the ghost topic, Dean looked up from his meal. “Hey, what's that… Distant, honking? Noise?” You all stopped eating, and listened to the odd sound.

“Oh, fuck me!” You sighed angrily. “Goddamnit. How do they keep getting in here?!”

“How do what keep getting in here?” Dean said through gritted teeth.

“Heather! I told you to lock the doors when you were done!” You shouted.

“I was playing with them!” She responded defensively.

“Well, did you stop playing with them?!”

“Yeeeess…”

“And did you close the door when you were done?!”

“Y-Y-Yeeeess…?”

You sighed again, dragging your hand down your face. “We may have a little problem with the basement…”

“We?” Dean asked, followed by Sam. “Problem?”

“The doll that was sitting in your beds earlier. And clowns.”

“Nope!” They shouted in unison, jumping up from their chairs. “I'm sleepin’ in Baby!” Sam nodded in agreement, the both of them running for the front door.

Well, you finally freaked Dean out, at least. You smirked. “Totally worth it…”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Tumblr, PocketTheremin. I'm always open for requests.


End file.
